


i hate you

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I hate you"They say it all the time, but what does it really mean?





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just experimental, seeing how we can interpret the constant insulting that goes on between Ryan and Shane.

“You’re insufferable,” Ryan said. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Ryan said.

 

“Shut up,” Ryan said.

 

“I hate you,” Ryan said.

 

Ryan said it, but he didn’t mean it. 

 

Shane meant a lot to Ryan. He really did. Ryan secretly lo--liked the way Shane did silly things to cheer Ryan up, liked the way he made up stupid things to go along with Ryan’s theories (which were usually reasonable, thank you), liked the way Shane tried to talk him through scary houses, and most of all he liked Shane.

 

Oh. Ryan liked Shane. Well, that would complicate things.

 

~-~

 

“You’re an idiot,” Shane said.

 

“Come on, there’s no way,” Shane said.

 

“You’re a wuss,” Shane said.

 

“I hate you,” Shane said.

 

Shane said it, but he didn’t mean it.

 

Ryan was a critical part of Shane’s life. He couldn’t imagine his day without his best friend. He loved Ryan’s dumb theories, loved the way his eyes lit up when he made connections, found it endearing how Ryan got scared of every little creak in the house they stay in, and he loved Ryan.

 

He wasn’t scared to admit it. He loved Ryan. He just was happy with staying Ryan’s friend, so he didn’t say anything about it.

 

~-~

 

They were on a video shoot at a haunted school in Las Vegas, where they decided to stay the night to see if they would get to find a ghost.

 

“Hey guys, today we’re checking out the supposedly haunted Las Vegas Academy,” Ryan said into the camera. Shane made his usual disbelieving face.

 

“Why would you haunt a school? That’s like the most boring place to haunt. All that learning, you’re not gonna use it! You’re dead!” Shane commented.

 

“Shut up and let me finish,” Ryan laughed. Shane put his hands up in mock defense. “There are two main presences that haunt this campus.”

 

Ryan went on about the supposed ghosts that manifested in strange occurrences throughout the school. It ranged from stage curtains moving unprompted to guests hearing the piano being played when no one was near it. In Shane’s mind, it was all bullshit, but Ryan believed it, so he would go along with it. It wasn’t like Shane would ever do anything to make his best friend really dislike him; besides, he found Ryan’s theorizing endearing. They had their normal banter, going back and forth about whether or not ghosts were real. Shane loved every second of it.

 

“Why would they make up hearing a piano?” Ryan asked incredulously.

 

“I don’t know, attention?” Shane said. Ryan heard creaking.

 

“Did you hear that?” Ryan asked.

 

“What? This is an old building. It makes a lot of noise,” Shane said. Then he reached around Ryan’s back and poked Ryan’s far arm, freaking him out.

 

“Dude, something just touched me,” Ryan said, his voice shrill. Shane laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “Fuck you, dude. I knew you were gonna do it, too.”

 

“What, you don’t trust me?” Shane raised an eyebrow. Ryan pushed his shoulder. 

 

They continued walking through the more spiritually infested areas, mainly the theater. That was apparently the most active area, where people would see curtains moving on their own, lights flickering and having things fall out of them, and even hear the piano playing. Most importantly, it was the place where they would be sleeping. 

 

As night fell, the camera crew left and Shane unrolled his sleeping bag on the stage, perhaps a little closer to Ryan than necessary. Ryan didn’t seem to notice.

 

Well, Ryan did notice. He just didn’t say anything because he thought it was an honest mistake, and he would feel better with his friend closer to him than farther away anyway. Ryan unrolled his sleeping bag almost touching Shane’s. Two could play at that game.

 

Shane slid into his makeshift bed and clicked off his flashlight. Ryan shivered, and it had nothing to do with the air conditioning. He quickly got into his own sleeping bag and turned his light off. They sat in darkness for a few seconds before Ryan figured then was as good a time as any to talk to Shane about his feelings.

 

“Hey Shane?” Ryan whispered.

 

“It was the wind, Ry,” Shane mumbled groggily. The nickname sent Ryan’s stomach into a frenzy.

 

“No, uh, I was gonna ask you something,” Ryan said nervously. The feeling in his stomach intensified.

 

“Go ahead,” Shane said.

 

“Do you--you don’t actually hate me, right?” Ryan asked. He held his breath waiting for the answer.

 

“Of course not, go to sleep,” Shane said.

 

“Are you sure? Cause you say it a lot, and you say I’m an idiot, and a wuss,” Ryan said, his sudden insecurities leaking through his words.

 

“You say the same thing to me, but I know we’re still friends. We hang out all the time, and we don’t say mean things so much then,” Shane said. Ryan thought it over, and it made sense.

 

“Okay. Cool. Sorry to keep you awake,” Ryan said.

 

“Okay, goodnight, love you,” Shane said as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Ryan froze. Had Shane just said what he thought he just said? No, no way. At least, not intentionally. Maybe it was just a habit from when Shane had a girlfriend. Still, the words echoed in Ryan’s mind until he finally fell asleep.

 

~-~

 

Shane dreamed about Ryan.

 

This wasn’t unusual, Shane often had dreams that involved Ryan, as they spent so much time together, but this one was different. Ryan was the focus of this one. They were in front of some “haunted” building, holding hands and talking to… a priest? Wait, were they getting married? Well, now Shane didn’t have to worry about if Ryan hated him so much anymore.

 

Shane was woken from the dream by Ryan.

 

“C’mon, dude, it’s morning, let’s get out of here,” Ryan said. Shane could see that his stuff was already packed.

 

Shane was mildly disappointed, but he knew he would rather have a real life with Ryan as his best friend than a dream with Ryan as his husband. Oh, that word gave Shane a strange feeling. Shane shook it off and began packing up his stuff so that they could leave.

 

In the car, they finished up their recording and put the cameras away. The camera crew had already done an overnight drive back to Los Angeles, so they were on their own in Ryan’s car. The air was tense, and Shane wondered if Ryan could sense his feelings or if he had done something to upset Ryan. He thought back to their conversation the previous night. Shane had assured Ryan that he did in fact think Ryan was actually his friend, and then he had gone to sleep with a mumbled statement of his love.

 

Wait. Shane had said he loved Ryan. That must be what was causing the awkward silence filling the vehicle.

 

“Hey uh, what do you remember from last night?” Shane said.

 

“Did you mean it?” Ryan said at the same time.

 

“Did I mean what?” Shane asked cautiously. He hoped that Ryan wasn’t talking about Shane’s impromptu declaration of love.

 

“When you...when you said you loved me last night?” Ryan’s voice got quiet, and Shane could tell he was holding his breath.

 

“I...yeah, man, you’re my best friend,” Shane said.

 

“Oh. Right. Yeah, of course,” Ryan said. He sounded almost disappointed.

 

“I mean, you can take it however you want it,” Shane said, his bravery surprising even himself. They stopped at a stoplight on the outskirts of the city.

 

“Can I.. take it like this?” Ryan said. Shane wondered what he meant until…

 

Ryan had pressed his lips against Shane’s. Shane melted into it, realizing that this was where he belonged. No matter how much they talk shit about each other, they had this, and that would hopefully always be there.


End file.
